Niles
How Niles joined the Tourney During his childhood, his father abandoned his mother and she eventually left Niles behind. Eventually, Niles joined a gang of street thieves and they became his family. During his time, he participated in many heists. One of his heists involved breaking into Peri's family mansion to search for a "killer doll". In their supports, he eventually realizes that Peri was the "killer doll" that he was looking for. In his last heist, the gang decided to raid the Nohrian palace, but were almost instantly caught. The gang used Niles as a scapegoat and left him behind to fend for himself. Prince Leo would eventually find Niles, and having nothing to lose, begged the prince to kill him. Leo thought otherwise and instantly made him his retainer. Completely shocked, Niles swore loyalty to him, abandoning his criminal ways. If he achieves an S-Support with a female character, he will have a daughter named Nina. He will also be the father of male Kana if he marries the female Corrin and Shigure if he marries Azura. Niles' eyepatch apparently covers a completely empty eye socket. The skinship quotes with Corrin have him explain that he lost his eye as a child, at the hands of another criminal. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Niles creaks his head. After the announcer calls his name Niles leaps towards the camera, then stands saying "C'mon then." He then kisses and arrow, spins and sets the arrow on his bow then says "Let's give them something to talk about." Special Moves Shot Kick (Neutral) Poses with one leg bent and fires an arrow on the ground in front of Niles, then does a spinning kick. Ducking Arrow (Side) Ducks low and fires many arrows in an arc in front of himself. Tornado Shot (Up) Performs a spinning shot while leaping up, causing each arrow to explode upon contact with anything. Chain Spark (Down) Niles summons a symbol saying "I'll shoot you down!" then two chains sprout and damage his opponent. If hit, the opponent won't be able to move for five seconds. Ligament Cripple (Hyper Smash) Niles crouches saying "Here's a taste!" then shoots three arrows in front of him, then three more behind him. He then says "Let’s give 'em hell!" and does an upside-down spin while firing arrows in all directions around him. Lethality Chain (Final Smash) Niles goes "Ohhh yes!" as he spins around shooting arrows and making holes in the ground, then flips backward making chains sprout up to hit enemies. He then charges an arrow with "Are you scared?" and blasts the enemies away. Victory Animtions #Niles drops down and says "I'm really tired. My back will hurt tomorrow." then yawns and throws his bow, before going to sleep with loud snoring. #Niles does four kicks then shoots an arrow at a bird. He then says "Still not enough. My appetite is insatiable." #*Niles does four kicks then shoots an arrow at a bird. He then says "Had enough Lady Camilla? Or shall I keep on teasing you?" (Camilla (Fire Emblem) victories only) #*Niles does four kicks then shoots an arrow at a bird. He then says "Lord Leo, you are a most magnanimous master for allowing me this victory." (Leo (Fire Emblem) victories only) #*Niles does four kicks then shoots an arrow at a bird. He then says "Are you going to cry, Lady Elise? It's OK. Let it all out." (Elise (Fire Emblem) victories only) #Niles slides and fires an arrow, then jumps and fires another. He then slightly crouches and prepares to fire, but gasps and spins saying "Done already? You should have paced yourself..." and sets his arrow on his shoulder with a chuckle. On-Screen Appearance Niles jumps down and readies his arrow saying “Tell me, what does it feel like to die? Heh heh heh!” Special Quotes *Of course. The question is whether you can deliver one. (When fighting Camilla (Fire Emblem)) *Oh, how I wish I could obey this order... (When fighting Leo (Fire Emblem)) *Ooh, so confident. Give me everything you've got! (When fighting Elise (Fire Emblem)) *It would be my pleasure to watch you try, Oboro. (When fighting Oboro (Fire Emblem)) Trivia *Niles' rival is the Gedow tyrannosaurus rex officer who constantly pursues Viewtiful Joe, Big John. Category:Fire Emblem characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters Category:Neutral Aligned Characters Category:Previously Downloadable Characters